1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new penem compounds, to processes for their preparation, and to pharmaceutical and veterinary compositions containing them.
2. Discussion of the Background
Antibiotics are important chemotherapeutic agents, and their development over the past 25 years has produced a major new industry. Antibiotics have revolutionized the practice of medicine by bringing under control bacterial infectious diseases. Despite the continual development of new antibiotics, most antibiotics are effective against a rather narrow range of bacteria. Moreover the wide spread use of antibiotics has given rise to new resistant strains of bacteria. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for the development of new potent, broad spectrum antibacterial agents.
A particularly important group of antibacterial agents are the penem compounds. Numerous penem derivatives are known, however, like antibacterial agents in general, these penem compounds are generally effective against a rather narrow group of bacteria. Additionally, bacteria may become resistant to particular penem compounds if the compound is used continuously over a long period of time. Therefore, there is a continual need for the development of new penem compounds which are potent antibiotics and exhibit a broad spectrum of activity.